


March 7, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl caused mischief as she used heat vision to attack two hungry creatures.





	March 7, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl caused mischief as she used heat vision to attack two hungry creatures before the attacks accidentally broke a few shop windows and Amos appeared to glower at her.

THE END


End file.
